


Nad hrnkem čaje

by helsl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: Sherlock utrpěl zranění při zatýkání zločince, John s tím vůbec není v pohodě, tak si to vyříkají nad obligátním hrnkem čaje.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Nad hrnkem čaje

Aúú" kníkl Sherlock a přes veškerou snahu se mu nepodařilo zabránit malému škubnutí rukou.

John se tvářil jako sedm čertů.

"Kdybys měl rozum, nechal ses ošetřit v nemocnici! Jenže chtít od tebe rozum - to se spíš paní Hudsonová naučí lítat. Pokud bys vydržel týden v klidu a tu ruku nenamáhat, možná by se to nemuselo ani šít. Ale ty si pokoj nedáš, jen abys všem ukázal, jaký jsi jelito, není-liž pravda?"

Nasupenost v Johnově hlase byla nefalšovaná, oči barvy rozbouřeného moře metaly blesky a Sherlockovu ruku přidržel o maličko pevněji, než bylo nezbytně nutné.

Ještě dva stehy, pak celé předloktí očistil dezinfekcí, zbavil zaschlých zbytků krve a zašitou ránu přelepil sterilní náplastí. Nepatrně se uvolnil. Při výkonu svého povolání by úmyslně nezpůsobil bolest ani nepříteli, tím si byl jistý. Ačkoliv - když se mu myslí mihla jména Moriarty a Magnussen, jeho jistota poněkud zakolísala. Ovšem Sherlock, to je přece něco docela jiného! Je možné, že by si jeho sebeovládání neudrželo absolutní kontrolu a připustilo, aby z jeho podvědomí probublalo cosi velmi podobného hněvu? John se do hloubi duše zastyděl, protože byť by byl jeho hněv jakkoliv oprávněný, nikdy nesmí narušit jeho profesionalitu.

Uklidil ze stolu nástroje a zbytky po svém zákroku, desku důkladně umyl a natočil vodu do konvice na čaj.

Vlastně se tolik nestalo, musel uznat teď, když už bylo po všem. Nu, ano, reagoval dost přehnaně, připouštěl, čím víc se uklidňoval.

Zatýkali grázla, kterému právě překazili start kariéry krále lupičů, on to nedokázal vydýchat a vytáhl nůž. Rozmáchl se širokým obloukem a Sherlock natáhl ruku, aby tu pachatelovu znehybnil. Udělal to naprosto automaticky, bez přemýšlení a zbytečně; kolem stálo několik ozbrojených policistů. Než se lump stačil rozpřáhnout podruhé a trefit Sherlocka jinam a fatálněji, John a Greg po něm skočili a srazili ho na zem. Sally Donovanová mu nasadila pouta a dost nešetrně jím smýkla k autu. John si toho ani nevšiml, ale Lestrade ji odměnil pochvalným úsměvem.

Jak Johnovi pomalu klesal puls i tlak k normálním hodnotám, musel si přiznat, že ten nůž se mnohem víc podobal kuchyňské kudličce než hrozivému zabijáku, připomínajícímu Jacka Rozparovače. Jenže jakmile uviděl Sherlockovu krev, úplně ztratil nervy a byl k smrti vyděšený. Rána byla poměrně hluboká, ale ne rozsáhlá, vlastně jen na šířku čepele použitého nože, který vnikl mezi loketní a vřetenní kost, žádnou větší škodu nezpůsobil, jen to dost krvácelo.

John si rozhodně vědomě nepřivolával vzpomínky na Sherlockovu 'smrt', o jejíž nepravdivosti se dostal možnost dovědět se značným zpožděním. Dávno Sherlockovi odpustil, vyříkali si to, jenže sžíravý strach, že jednou by ta ztráta mohla být skutečná, ten tam někde hluboko zůstal, zapustil kořeny a hlodal jako červ v jablku.

Sherlock se přesunul do svého křesla. John před něj postavil kouřící hrnek a posadil se. Stres už skoro vyprchal; možná by mohl zapřemýšlet, jestli se mu vůbec chce jet aspoň na jeden sváteční den k Harry; sice ho zvala na celé Vánoce, ale znal se a věděl, že po pár hodinách by byl jak na trní, co tady Sherlock sám, s čím nebezpečným experimentuje, není-li mu třeba smutno (ha ha), jestli a co jí... A teď ještě - zbytková vlna obav a zloby na okamžik narušila už zklidněnou hladinu jeho mysli a zase neochotně zmizela. Kdyby se naskytl další případ, protože zdaleka ne všichni zločinci světí Vánoce, ne, John nikam neodjede. Nechat tady Sherlocka samotného je riziko, jaké nepodstoupí.

"Zlobíš se," oznámil mu Sherlock výsledek svého pozorování, jak ho skenoval zkoumavým pohledem. "Proč?"

"To bys nepochopil."

Sherlock jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. Od kohokoliv jiného by to vnímal jako urážku, ale Johnův hlas, tvář a řeč jeho těla vyjadřovaly rezignaci, lítost, smíření. John ho nechtěl urazit ani naštvat, Johna to bolelo a hněvalo.

"Zkusím to a možná pochopím, když mi pomůžeš." zareagoval Sherlock na svoje poměry nezvykle pokorně a smířlivě, až to Johna překvapilo.

"Už jednou jsem o tebe přišel," rozhodl se John to opravdu zkusit,

"jen dočasně, ale já jsem dva roky nevěděl, že je to dočasné. Ne, nevyčítám," pospíšil si s ujištěním.

"Vysvětlili jsme si to a já jsem svoje odpuštění myslel vážně. Musím to ale zmínit, protože ten zážitek byl pro mě úplně to nejhorší, co se mi v životě stalo. Sem tam se mi ještě vrací noční můra, kdy tě vidím na chodníku v krvi - jo, promiň. Prostě se o tebe bojím. Možná iracionálně a ne vždycky docela odůvodněně, ale strachu neporučíš, sám tu zkušenost máš."

Napil se chladnoucího čaje a s hlubokým nádechem pokračoval:

"Když jsem viděl, jak ti teče krev, navíc jsi nemusel, bylo tam dost poldů, kteří měli zbraně," napětí v Johnově hlase se stupňovalo a lehce přidával na decibelech.

"Jenomže tobě je dočista fuk, jaký následky může mít tvoje jednání, že tím třeba někomu způsobíš bolest," teď už skoro křičel. "Neexistuje nikdo, na koho bys byl ochotný brát ohledy, na kom by ti záleželo, abys - " rozkašlal se, jak mu došel dech a vyschlo v ústech. Musel se znovu napít.

"Existuje." využil Sherlock jeho odmlčení tak tiše, že se to podobalo šepotu.

John málem upustil hrnek se zbylým lokem čaje. Samozřejmě věděl, že mírně přehání, že skutečně je pár lidí, které má Sherlock svým způsobem rád, nakonec tím skokem ze střechy to viditelně dokázal. Ovšem svým každodenním chováním po návratu jako by na to zapomněl, a Johnův sotva odeznělý strach byl ještě příliš čerstvý.

"Dobře, možná existuje." John neměl mozkovou kapacitu se hádat, protože kolečka mu šrotovala naplno. Že by přece jenom Irena? Napřed to nevypadalo, ale nakonec ji přece zachránil, ne? Nebo se mu Janine dostala pod kůži víc, než plánoval? Někdy si člověk něco nalinkuje a dopadne to jinak, co když se to stalo i Sherlockovi? Na přímou otázku si John netroufl, to nebylo jako zaútočit na talibanské kulometné hnízdo, tohle byl Sherlock Holmes.

"Tím spíš bys podle toho měl jednat. Naše práce přináší nebezpečí, o tom žádná, ale ty vysloveně hazarduješ a opatrnost je pro tebe cizí slovo, jak jsi dneska ukázkově předvedl. Nechybělo moc, aby se tomu pitomci podařila druhá rána, a ta mohla dopadnout hůř, " mávl rukou k Sherlockovu pravému předloktí.

"O sobě mluvit nebudu, ale tvoji rodiče, bratr, Greg, Moly, paní Hudsonová, abych zůstal jen u těch nejbližších, ti by teda měli vánoční dárek jak vyšitej. Jo, spoustě lidí ležíš v žaludku, ale řada jiných tě má naopak ráda, tak bys nemusel dělat první poslední, abychom o tebe přišli, víš?"

John se trochu zadýchal, jak to ze sebe sypal.

Sherlock sklopil oči. "Omlouvám se, Johne, takhle jsem o tom neuvažoval. Reagoval jsem instinktivně, neplánovaně, bez přípravy. Nevyhodnotil jsem situaci jako nebezpečnou a vidíš, výsledek není nijak tragický. Nicméně uznávám, že máš důvod být rozladěný, že jsem opomněl zohlednit tvůj úhel pohledu na věc. Nemůžu ti slíbit, že už se to nestane, ale každopádně se napříště pokusím předem brát do úvahy i tvoje hledisko." John přikývl.

"Děkuju," uvědomoval si, že tohle je od Sherlocka obrovský ústupek,

"ale o mě tak dalece nejde. Aspoň v duchu by ses měl omluvit té osobě, na které ti doopravdy záleží, a jistě bys nechtěl, aby o tebe přišla, že ne?"

Sherlock se zamračil.

"Když to udělám v duchu, tak to neuslyšíš, proto jsem se ti omluvil nahlas."

"To oceňuju, ale myslel jsem - "

Sherlockově trpělivosti očividně docházely zásoby.

"Copak to není jasné? Nemůžeš se domnívat, že by mi na někom jiném záleželo víc než na tobě! Proto se omlouvám tobě a nahlas,"

zopakoval v přesvědčení, že je na místě pořádné pokání.

Johnův výraz za to stál. Nevěřícný úžas, nejistá naděje a pak se jeho tvář rozsvítila, že betlémská hvězda nemohla zářit jasněji. Vstal a klopýtavě došel k Sherlockovu křeslu, sedl si na postranici a rozechvělou rukou se nesměle dotkl lehce neuspořádaných kadeří.

"Že jsi moje všechno, to vím dávno, ale nikdy bych se neodvážil ani snít o tom, že ty bys třeba - "

Sherlock se rozesmál úlevným osvobozujícím smíchem.

"To říká ten pravý! Každou chvíli jsi ode mě utíkal k nějaké pochybné slípce, takže by mi ani na mysl nepřišlo, že bys snad mohl stát o - cokoliv."

dořekl a mírně se začervenal.

Teď se i Johnův obličej pokryl širokým úsměvem a jeho ruce Sherlocka pevně objaly. Ten blaženě zavřel oči, čelem se opřel o Johnovu hruď a schoulil se v bezpečí jeho paží.

Vlastně to budou absolutně fantastické Vánoce, uvědomil se šťastně John. Musí zavolat Harry, aspoň zavolat, protože letos určitě nepřijede, nehne se od Sherlocka na krok, to od něj nemůže nikdo chtít. Příští rok však, možná by ho přemluvil ke krátké návštěvě; John přetékal optimismem a radostí ze života, chtělo se mu zpívat a tančit, jakkoliv ani v jednom nebyl nijak zvlášť dobrý (mírně řečeno).

Večer se pohodlně usadil na pohovce a líně pozoroval blikající světýlka vánočního Londýna. Sherlock stál u okna s houslemi a ztemnělým obývákem radostně znělo Nesem vám noviny, poslouchejte.


End file.
